A Potter, A Weasley and A Malfoy
by Dibss
Summary: New-Gen at Hogwarts. Gradual: RoseScorpius, AlbusOC. Reviews are cherished. R/S,A/OC. Humour/Romance. Being reposted as finally edited.


Chapter 1:

**Albus's POV. **

I was standing outside huge wooden doors, all alone. Uncle Neville, who was wearing pink robes plastered with pictures of frogs, looked unusually stern and led me to a stool without saying a word. A Mimbulus Mimbletonia on his head squirted me with stink sap, plastering my hair to my forehead.

Someone placed a bright purple wizard's hat on my head.

A loud gruff voice boomed across the room for everyone to hear. "A stinky, slimy, slippery, sneaky, stupid one eh? You clearly belong in Slytherin!"

"Noooooooooo!" I screamed, refusing to move.

The frogs on Uncle Neville's robes grew larger and larger, until they leapt right off his lurid pink robes and jumped towards me, pulling me into a reeking dungeon, the Slytherin house common room where I would be trapped for the next 7 years.

"Eeeeek!" a high pitched scream rang out.

I woke up.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Lily was shrieking at the top of her lungs. I heard Mum's hurried footsteps as she made her way to Lily's room. "I am going to kill you James!" Lily screeched.

I jumped out of bed and hobbled to Lily's room to see what she was ranting about.

A blur of jet black whizzed past me into my room.

"What did you do this time James?" I asked wearily.

"Tell ya later Al, just don't let mum know I'm in here!" with that my brother disappeared under my bed.

A second later a blur of red dashed past me into my room.

"James Sirius Potter, you great gargantuan gigantic git!! Show yourself right now or I will hex you into oblivion!" Lily may be tiny but she is SCARY when she's angry. Not to mention she has a great vocabulary.., like a human thesaurus really. Plus all that alliteration really gets intimidating at times.

"But you're underage, you aren't allowed to do magic," James said revealing his hiding place under my bed.

Lily's face became triumphant. James, as usual, had fallen into her trap. He was the king of pranksters. He could mess about with anyone… anyone except Lily. Lily was not a prankster. Nope, she was a redhead who had inherited the Weasleys', Potters' and Evans's fiery temper. Let's just say that Grandma Molly and Grandma Lily would be proud.

Mum was standing in the doorway looking amused, aware her daughter could handle her brother better than anyone else could.

"James dear, why do you think I was shouting?" Lily started sweetly.

"Because you lost your teddy bear?" James tried to sound innocent.

I snorted.

James glared at me.

"No dearest brother of mine. It was because of something I saw in my bathroom mirror this morning. Can you think what that may have been?" Lily continued.

"A spider?" he was still trying to look confused and angelic.

"No James, I saw myself, covered in horrible purple and green acne and my hair so short I almost fainted," she said calmly, "Now you will either acknowledge, admit and apologize or face my fury."

Again with the alliteration!

"But I didn't do anything!" James said.

I snorted again. Yeah, James did nothing, which was why he was currently hiding under my bed. He had chosen to face my sister's wrath; bad choice.

Lily's usually warm eyes flashed dangerously.

I decided I did not want to witness my brother's painful demise and hurried down the stairs, occasionally catching phrases of Lily's rant.

"You git… had nothing to do with it huh? … once I get a wand… wake up tomorrow morning… then we'll see who's the prankster… evil git… mess with me… possessions… your room… pink… your girlfriend… embarrassing pictures… lesson… life… remember..."

I pity the poor sod.

When I got downstairs I saw mum sitting at the table, humming, reading The Quibbler.

"Hey mum! What's for breakfast?"

"Good morning to you too Ally," she said, "Lily seems to be enjoying herself doesn't she?"

"Uh huh, but what's for breakfast?" I asked impatiently.

Mum gave an exaggerated exasperated sigh.

Oh shoot! I have been listening to Lily way too much.

"Is food all you Potter men ever think of?"

"Yep!" I replied unhesitatingly.

"Well, if you're really hungry, you can just fry some eggs for yourself. I'm reading this article by Auntie Luna about UFOs and whether they really exist," Mum teased. Everyone knows mum loves us too much to not give us breakfast; in fact the only person who loved feeding people more than her was Grandma Molly.

"But I don't want to have UFOs for breakfast!" I whined.

"Huh?" mum asked, confused.

"Unidentified frying objects!" I grinned. That is what I would be eating if I tried to cook.

"You Ally, have clearly inherited the Weasley wit," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What can I say? Potters were destined to rule the world with their incredible wit." I laughed.

"And incredibly good looks! Don't forget our good looks!" came James' voice from up the stairs.

"And talent," said Lily as she came downstairs, rubbing her hands in an unnervingly satisfied manner.

"More like temper," I heard James mutter quietly from behind her only to be shut up by a glare.

"And Lord only help those who forget you Potters' appetites," joked Mum.

Heylooz readers! I am so glad you've found your way to this page. This story is being reposted slowly. As always, never hesitate to press that former grey-blue "Go" button for anything! Much love PotterCullenGirl.


End file.
